Generally, since the liquid crystal display device is designed line by line, if a defective pixel of the liquid crystal display device is formed at one spot, there can be cases when an entire line can be turned down and opening of a data line can take place in the liquid crystal display device failing transmission of all of signals to the liquid crystal display device. In such cases, the line repair amplifier, applying the signal to an opposite side of the defective pixel, contributes to significant increase in a yield of the liquid crystal display device, highly.
FIG. 1 illustrates a circuit diagram of a line repair amplifier.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, since the line repair amplifier uses an amplifier that can drive both a gray high side and a gray low side with reference to an intermediate voltage of the liquid crystal display device called as rail-to-rail at a time, the line repair amplifier can forward the gray high or gray low of each of odd numbered lines/even numbered lines during driving. Such a liquid crystal display device operative is provided with the line repair amplifier built in a driving circuit for enabling line repair of the liquid crystal display device. However, in accordance with a driving system, since the line repair amplifier is used only in the rail-to-rail type, in a case it is intended to use the line repair amplifier as other amplifier of other service (e.g., a gamma amplifier), the line repair amplifier can not perform the service of the gamma amplifier as the gamma amplifier is used in a single side input structure.